The present invention concerns equipment for the cleaning of automotive tires such as the type of equipment found in automated car wash establishments. The present brush structure includes a resilient member which conforms to tire sidewall configuration to enhance the cleaning action of bristles carried by the resilient member.
A problem exists in accomplishing the thorough cleaning of a tire sidewall as the automobile moves through a carwash installation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,518 owned by the joint inventors of the present brush invention, discloses a tire cleaning apparatus wherein a brush is oscillated back and forth across the sidewall of a moving vehicle tire. The brush disclosed therein comprises a rigid brush back with protruding bristles. While the brush disclosed in the above issued U.S. patent is satisfactory, the present brush constructions is deemed to constitute an advance in the art thereover.